


Give Into Me

by vvalrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Omnic's have feelings too. Even if they work for a terrorist group.





	Give Into Me

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Maximilien tilted his head to look down at his date who had never looked this uncomfortable before. It was a real sight, one of Talon's top assassins so dressed up. He felt something inside him start up when he had laid eyes on the young agent. Omnic's could feel too.

A charcoal body con that revealed her pale shoulders, strapless. Her dark blue locks in a low bun, a few loose hairs here and there framing her face. He had put his best people on preparing her for the ball.

Nova shifted and tugged at the bottom of her dress. "This wasn't what popped into my mind when you asked me to be your bodyguard tonight," she glared at him. "I assumed I would be wearing my usual attire, not this get up."

"My apologies, I may have phrased it incorrectly." he said, eyeing her. It was amusing watching her fumble with the dress, he would smile if he could.

"How else would I have gotten you to accompany me?" Maximilian asked, clasping his hands behind his back. His attention switched to the crowd in the center of the room, watching them dance.

Nova looked up at the Omnic next to her, "Why would you want me to?" she questioned him. Lately, she had been tasked to guard him. Well, not so much tasked as he had asked for her company specifically.

Maximilien turned his head to look at her, "Your personality is refreshing. You deal with the others much more frequently than I have to. Not by choice." he looked down and closed his eyes. "If I could play by my own plans, I would. Though I dare not try, or else..." She could leave, her only real connection to the group was Dr. O'Deorain and he suspected Reyes to some level.

"Akande would have you killed." Nova's eyes scanned the room for said man.

It wasn't hard finding him, even in a suit he stood out. Towering over most of the guests, Doomfist was a tall man. She watched as he spoke to the blue-skinned woman next to him, somehow she looked more miserable than Nova. She suspected that that was just her face though. What kind of emotion were you to display if you were emotionless?

There was a long pause as they basked in the low light and soft melody.

Maximilien stepped forward, "Forgive me, this isn't why I asked you to come. Would you like to dance?" he offered her his hand.

Nova furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, it had caught her off guard. This certainly wasn't she was expecting to do tonight.

She envied the low soldier's outside, all they had to do was keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Dancing wasn't in her resume, not that she even had one. When was the last time she danced in public, if ever?

"Miss Strode?" he softly called to her and she snapped back to reality.

His red irises were glued to her and she felt a sudden heat all over her body.

Answer.

Nova exhaled softly, letting her hand hover over his. "Just this once."

"Just this once." Maximilien nodded.

Taking her hand in his, he led them into the crowd. Getting lost with all the other couples, she felt as if this was some other reality. One where she wasn't part a terrorist organization and Maximilien wasn't one of its head members.

Maximilien pulled her in, wrapping one arm around her waist. It was just then that she noticed just how much taller he was, having to tilt her head back to get a good look at his face.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and took his hand in the other. He gently moved his body to the notes and she followed along. Hopefully, she didn't embarrass herself too much. Occasionally glancing down at her feet to make sure she didn't step on him.

Maximilien chuckled, "You're doing just fine." he assured her.

Nova discretely looked at the other couples, they looked like naturals. This wasn't the place for someone like her.

"If you wanted a dance partner, why didn't you ask Amélie?" she questioned. "She was a dancer after all."

He blinked, she didn't sound as confident as usual. A dancing partner wasn't what he was looking for, not that he had even been looking in the first place.

Searching for a partner isn't something an Omnic looks for in life, that was more of a human tradition. Before he knew of her existence he had never felt anything so warm and intoxicating.

He envied those who had touched and felt her skin on theirs.

"An occasion like this is best spent with someone you have feelings for, correct?" Maximilien questioned.

The music stopped and the crowd dispersed slowly, leaving the two alone.

They stared at each other, it was like the game children would play. Who was going to blink first?

Up until this point, she hadn't been sure what exactly she felt for the Omnic. He was smart and witty when he wanted to be, but most important he made her feel needed. Not only to protect him from the dangers of the outside world but to keep him grounded. Being one of the heads of an evil organization takes a heavy toll on anyone. She was his taste to a normal-ish lifestyle when they were alone.

"You could have left," Maximilien broke the silence. "but you stayed. Was I wrong to assume you also feel something between us?" his grasp on her slipped.

Nova flinched and let go of his hand, placing her hands over her heart. "N-no." she stuttered. Shaking her head, she let out a shaky breath. He had broken her walls down with a single question.

"I don't know exactly what it is..." she closed her eyes, "but it's there."

Maximilien brushed her cheek and tilted his head, "Then stay by my side, permanently. Not just as my protector, but as a lover as well." This was a lifetime deal.

There was only one way to answer.

Her eyes locked with his, "How much does it pay?"

Maximilien laughed softly, "Whatever you want."

Nova smiled, clasping the back of his neck softly and closing the gap between them.

Omnic's don't have lips, but they can still kiss.


End file.
